


T O G E T H E R

by Aesthetically_Ocean



Category: Naruto
Genre: All the adults are living in a different house, F/F, F/M, I still have to make a school au, Kiss cam, M/M, Obito and Kakashi still count as Kids, We all live in a Mansion AU, When you know team 7 is on crack, basically tobirama + madara +hashirama are a couple, ugh they're gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Ocean/pseuds/Aesthetically_Ocean
Summary: Modern Day AU - Some Of these stories might be related to one another.





	1. K I S S - C A M

**Author's Note:**

> My first posting on Ao3. And besides, this is a stupid AU where most of the Naruto character live together for some shitty reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, ObiKaka, SasuNaru, SakuHina, Itachi, and Shusui decided to go to a basketball game, but Itachi had another plan in mind for Obito and Kakashi.
> 
> And Itachi loves blasting music now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Ao3 fic! I'm so happy rn!

Kakashi woke up with a start, Itachi’s face hanging over right him.

<| Itachi, really?|> Kakashi put the palm of his hand into his face, smacking it and giving it a light shove away. He started rolling over, dragging the bed sheets and landed straight onto Pakkun. The dog woke up with a yelp and jumped, cursing Kakashi out as to how can a dog get a peaceful sleep in this house, and how much better he slept in the Hinata Hyugga room.

<| Well, why don’t you go to her room and sleep then?|> Kakashi grumbled at the dog. Itachi was standing in the middle of the room stupidly.

<| Because she tried to dress me up in some pink pretty princess ball gown, and that's weird!|> Pakkun barked right at him. Kakashi chuckled a bit, his imagination giving a quick sight of one of his multiple dogs in a dress.

<| Kakashi,|> Itachi spoke once more, forgetting he was in the room. <| Come on, you promised Obito that you would go to the basketball game with him, Shisui and I.|>

<| I have to go, don't I? |> Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

Pakkun looked at the man and knew what was going on in his head. <| Worried that your little secret might spill out in front of him? |>

He only received a deadpan stare in return.

<| Remember, the game starts at 9 o'clock, ok? We don't need you being late.|> Itachi gave him a slight nod and left.

While Kakashi was in the shower, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Obito we're already downstairs, coats, and jacket, scarfs and earmuffs on.

<| Well, Sakura-chan, I'm bored!|> Naruto grumbled at her.

Sakura looked at him, questioningly. <| Well, that technically isn't my problem, go ask your boyfriend to fix it! |>

<| But Sasuke is reading! |> Naruto whined. Sasuke looked at his book, giving it a smirk for his boyfriend.

<| Well, then, I have an idea! |> Hinata looked up from her laptop and towards Naruto, Obito, and Sasuke. <| Shouldn't we check out the players on the team? |>

<| I guess,|> Obito took off his earmuffs. What was taking Kakashi so long? <| But I just got random tickets, so I really don't care who wins at all. |>

Hinata connected her laptop to the living room tv, and it instantly showed her laptop screen, the background picture of bunnies. She took out her basketball ticket and searched up the team, Seirin High Basketball Team against Karosuno High Basketball Team.

"According to here, these two high schools have been making a large comeback, due to Seirin's high school basketball team, and Karosuno's high volleyball team."

<|Well, isn't that just cool, people are always trying to prove themselves worthy. |> Kakashi was now walking down the stairs, and Obito smiled just at the mere sight of him.

<|Well, they prove themselves if they talent.|> Sasuke looked up from his book. 'The Outsiders,' and smiled at Naruto. <| Like Naruto. |>

Naruto face went up in different colors of red and pink and he pulled up his scarf over his face.

Itachi and Shusui came downstairs and looked at the couples. <| Well, are you already or what? |>

<| Well, I know I am, I've been waiting for a while now! |> Sakura exclaimed, making Hinata jump from beside her.

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto got into the car that Sasuke decided he should drive because he didn't trust the other three to drive. It's not like they couldn't drive, it just that they seem reckless. Obito, Kakashi, Shusui, and Itachi got into their's, making Shusui drive because they didn't bother to pay attention to the roads.

_Sasuke's Car_

<|Um, S-Sasuke-Kun? |> Hinata murmured out from the backseat.

<|Hn?|>

<| Can you put on the radio? |> She twiddled with her fingers.

Sasuke slowed down at the red light, Shusui car trailing right behind them. < In two miles, turn right to the Edison Bridge.>The GPS said.

Naruto turned the radio all the way up, while Sasuke pressed the button to the side of him which made the car roll down its windows, the cold air making itself comfortable with the hyper teens. 

The song 'FiFi' ended, when 'Lucid Dreams' came onto the radio.

<| **I still see your shadows in my room** |> They screamed, making other drives jump, and they sped up as soon as the light turned green.

_Shusui's Car_ 

<| **Can't take back the love that I gave you** |>

Itachi had his face buried in his hands. <|Why did I let Sasuke drive?|> 

<| **It's to the point where I love and I hate you** |>

<|Bwahahaha!|> Kakashi was laughing at his student's stupidity. <|God, I know they could be stupid, but holy shit they're gonna get themselves arrested!|>

<| **And I cannot change you so I must replace you** |> 

By now, they were on the Edison bridge, Obito head sticking halfway out to look at the stars and the sea. <| Tonight really is beautiful... |> His voice trailed off. He looked at Kakashi, whose eyes were looking at Obito, and he turned away quickly. 

<| **Listening to my heart instead of my head** |>

<| SASUKE! TURN THAT OFF!|> Itachi stuck his head out the window, only receiving a middle finger out of the driver window.

<|Why don't we do our own karaoke then?|> Shusui suggested.

<| **I thought you were the one** |>

<|That, doesn't sound like a bad-|> Obito started.

<| LET'S DO IT!|> Itachi screamed at the three of them. He turned up the radio and started to roll down his window.

<| **I know that you want me dead** |> 

<| **Thinking of you in my bed** |>

Shusui gave a look to the couple in the back seat and smiled. Speeding up to be on the right side of Sasuke car, they started to scream out lyrics.

_Sasuke's Car_ 

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a quick look before a Naruto turned down the music. It was odd hearing music blasting out of Shusui's car. 

<|  **Now I like dollars, I like diamonds** |> The other car screamed. 

The teens were stunned, and now coming off the bridge. <| **I like million dollar deals** |> Sasuke was especially surprised at Itachi, he was the loudest of all of them. 

< In three miles, take a left at Lincoln Turnpike, then proceed to your destination. > The GPS said softly.

<| **I like going to the jeweler, I put rocks all in my watch** |> Sakura smiled at herself. 

<| We're not going to let them have all the fun, now are we? |> She asked the others. 

Hinata had a blush on her face. <|Well I'm not!|> She leaned forward to turn on the radio to the same channel. 

<|  **I like proving niggas wrong, I do what they say I can't** |> The teens sang back to them, and Shusui's and Sasuke's eyes met.

They were going to race to the destination. They turned at Lincoln Turnpike, and the GPS stated that in a mile, the destination should be there. 

When they reached the parking lot, it was only half full. Getting out the cars, people thought they were high on drugs or something. 

<|Y-you should have seen I-Itachi's face!|> Sasuke laughed. <| He looked as though he already crashed into a truck! |>

Itachi rolled his eyes at his younger brother. <| Yeah, I'm pretty sure we broke over five red lights, you might as well get your driver's license taken away! |> 

<| No, Hinata's face through the backseat window, she was screaming like crazy to drive faster! |> Obito added in, and Hinata gave a small laugh. 

<|Well, I didn't want Sasuke-Kun to lose. |> She replied gently. <| Although Kakashi-sensei's face was just blank and wide-eyed. |> 

<| Well, god damn, Obito had his head out the window just like Naruto screaming to go faster, what the hell is wrong with you kids? |> His voice was slightly muffled by the red scarf covering his face. 

It was Sakura's turn to laugh now. <| Well, that's what you wanted, to live with your student's right? |>

<| I regret it in total. |> Kakashi gave her a small stare, and she replied with a smile.

He girls quickly grabbed their purses, leading the way towards the stadium, Kakashi, and Obito all the way in the back. 

The only problem between the two: they both liked each other. It was obvious with everyone else, but the two men were just scared to confess it to each other. When they reached inside of the stadium, they quickly bought food and went to get their seats.

Itachi was first, nearest to the aisle. Then Shusui, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Obito, and Kakashi, who was next to a now blushing blonde girl. Through the first quarter, the blue hair was paying really well, and Hinata and Itachi were screaming their heads off. 

A foul was called, and the camera was suddenly pointed towards them, so the group looked up. 

Obito and Kakashi, along with the blonde girl was on the kiss cam. <|N-no thanks!|> He immediately turned his head to Kakashi, who pulled his scarf over his full face. There were some boo's, along with Naruto. 

When the camera moved to some other poor unsuspecting couple, Kakashi pulled down his scarf and looked at the blonde girl, who was busy looking at his perfect face and scar. Obito, on the other hand, could feel his jealousy rise. He gave Kakashi his eye-and his other one was given to him by some Uchiha that was dead now. He was the first person to his face, and that gave Obito some pride in him.

Throughout the gave, even through halftime, the kiss cam kept coming back to them, and Itachi could tell that Obito really wanted to kiss Kakashi. Around the 4th quarter, the kiss cam was perfectly viewed on Sasuke and Naruto, and Sasuke gave Naruto a quick kiss on his check. 

Naruto gave a small laugh with a side of a blush. 

Itachi rolled his eyes and got up- probably to the bathroom.

With two minutes left in the game, a foul was called on because of a player in Karusuno High, and the kiss cam was on Kakashi and the blonde girl. 

Obito looked pissed. He quickly swung Kakashi's face by his chin, and it looked more of like a mushed face together than a kiss, and Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were yelling. 

<|Kakashi-sensei is finally getting kissed!|> Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi was stunned by Obito but relaxed when his hand found his. This was Obito Uchiha. Someone he trusted, his best friend, and now future (current?) lover.

He pulled away and looked at Kakashi, his hand resting on his cheek. <| Bakashi, you ok? |>

<| How long have you wanted to do that? |> He said out of breath, his pale face becoming a rose.

<| Since I realized I didn't love Rin. |>

For the rest of the game, Kakashi's head was on Obito shoulder, his arm around Kakashi protectively. 

<| Why did the camera keep going back to them? |> Naruto asked Shusui. 

<| I don't know. |> Shusui gave a small shrug.

In the camera room, Itachi gave the man a hundred dollar bill. <| Thank you so much. |> He gave the man a nod and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how well I did for my first fanfic on Ao3!


	2. P A N - < C A K E >-S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Sasuke and Naruto decide they should start making pancakes, and Shikamaru and Choji think they should make a large cake for everyone else later in the evening.

<| Sasuke, morning. |> Naruto murmured without having to open his eyes. He could tell Sasuke was awake because his hand was softly in his hair, stroking it like a kitten. 

<| Did you sleep well, Naruto? |> Sasuke moved his hand onto Naruto's waist, bringing him a bit closer. <| Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you dreamt about me. |>

The knucklehead blonde let out a small laugh, finally opening his ocean eyes to meet Sasuke's soft but dark ones. <| No, why would I dream of you when I have the real one right in front of me? Besides, I dreamt that Ramen was my meal for the rest of my life.|>

<| Ramen? You know- well all of us know that you can die if you eat that for the rest of your life, right? |> Sasuke rubbed small circles on the blonde's waist with his thumb. <| I want... pancakes. |> 

 Naruto's eyes opened with excitement.<| Pancakes... is there Ramen flavored pancakes? |> 

<| Eh? |> 

<| Maybe I should make something like that! But that sounds like a lot of work to create a company and a brand name then to invent the product-|> Naruto's was surprised with a small kiss on his forehead.

<| Dobe, don't invent something that's going to taste bad. Besides, I want you and I to make pancakes together. For us, then we should make some more when everyone else decides to get up. |> He slid his hand up Naruto's shirt. <| Unless you want me to eat you- |>

<| NOPE! |> The Uzumaki rolled out of the bed and onto the floor and ran straight into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The Uchiha laughed at him while he lifted himself off the bed.

After a few minutes of brushing their teeth, they went downstairs to make some pancakes.

<| Can you search up the recipe? |> It was around 7:00 in the morning, and the rain last night gave a calm breeze throughout the kitchen when Naruto opened a window by the sink. 

Sasuke looked at him. <| Why can't we just ask Alexa? |> 

<| She needs a break every once in a while. |> Naruto rolled his eyes at him. <| We probably stress her out too much. |> 

<| Naruto, she's an AI. She's programmed to give a response whenever asked. It doesn't have feelings. |> 

The blonde ran over to Alexa on the Kitchen countertop and grabbed it, holding it close to his chest. <|How could you say that about her? Alexa, don't listen to him. You have feelings. |>

< Playing- In My Feelings by Drake > Alexa replied. 

As the music came on, it blasted, most likely waking the others up from their sleep. <|No Alexa! Stop playing music! |> Sasuke went over to Naruto to turn it off. 

Alexa stopped the music in an instant.< Stopped playing - In My Feelings by Drake >

The emo pulled out his phone and search up the recipe, putting it facing up on the marble counter. 

<| Alright! I'm all fired up! |> Naruto smiled, looking into the cupboards for some pots n' pans.

Sasuke pulled out a mixer. <| You stole...( what's that pink hair's guy name...) Natsu's line. |> 

He received a childish tongue in return. <| Natsu stole my line anyway! |> He picked up the phone and started to read off the ingredients. 

<| So, we need 11 and a half cups of flour, 11 and fourths cup of milk, 31 and a half cup of baking powder- hey! |> Sasuke grabbed the phone away from him. He was definitely reading the recipe wrong. 

<| Dobe, it says right here that we need, 1 and 1/2 cup of flour, and then 1 and 1/4 cup of milk. Grab that from the fridge. The baking soda you should get from the cabinet, and it says 3 and 1/2 cup of baking powder.  |> 

<| What milk should I grab? |> Naruto asked, picking up one and reading the label. 

<| Any that'll make this taste good. and grab an egg while you're at it. Also butter- but I want the organic type, it should make it taste better.|> 

<| Ok! |> Naruto said while he was placing all of the ingredients on the counter.

<| In a large bowl, sift together the flour, baking powder, salt, and sugar. Make a well in the center and pour in the milk, egg and melted butter; mix until smooth.|> Sasuke read out loud. 

Naruto placed the flour in the bowl, Sasuke taking an advantage to come behind him and show him how to properly break an egg. The blonde giggled as he did it wrong for a second time- on purpose. He went on his tippytoes and sprinkled a bit a salt on Sasuke. <| Saltyyy. |> 

<| Idiot. |> He brushed his hair with his hand, the salt falling out like sand. The milk was poured into a glass bowl with the flour, and the raven-haired boy mixed the ingredients currently, adding the salt and melted butter. 

<| What's next? |> 

<|Heat a lightly oiled griddle or frying pan over medium-high heat. Pour or scoop the batter onto the griddle, using approximately 1/4 cup for each pancake. Brown on both sides and serve hot. What's an oiled griddle? |> The blonde scratched his head, confused. <| Let's just use a pan. |> 

<|Alright because I stirred this too long- it's thick enough, I think. |> Sasuke looked directly at Naruto's ass. 

The blonde saw that remark coming, so he replied with, <| Not as thick as you, though. |>

It was now Sasuke's turn to blush at his comment. <| Okay, wanna play like that? I could make you scream your submission right here over the kitchen countertop right now. |> 

<| Maybe later. |> Naruto rolled his eyes. He poured the batter onto the pan, waiting and occasionally flipping the pancakes, pouring batter in and out, and decided he should make some with fruit. <| Blueberry or strawberry? |>

<| Tomato or chocolate, |> was Sasuke answer as he passed Naruto the ingredients. 

<| M-morning Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun! |> A soft put pleasant voice spread throughout the kitchen. Hinata was in one of Sakura's light pink- but large sweater's that went down to her knee's.

<| Morning Hinata., do you want some pancakes? |> Sasuke said as he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek. The purple hair girl grew a light blush upon her face and she stood on her tippy-toes to give Sasuke a kiss. Going over to Naruto, she purposely smeared batter on his face as a quick lick was run over it. The Uzumaki giggled.

<| Do you wanna borrow one of my pants for the time being? |> Sasuke looked at Hinata's legs.

Hinata shook her head. <| It's o-okay Sasuke-Kun. I had an idea, a-actually. |>

<| What is it? |> Naruto looked at her.

<| I actually had an i-idea to make Sakura some p-pancakes in bed when she wakes up! Do you m-mind if I help? |> Hinata asked as she twiddled with her thumbs. 

<|Sure! |> Naruto said. <|You should help make some strawberry, then coat it in syrup! Sakura love syrup coated stuff. ( **True Fact-Ocean)** |>

Around 8:30-ish, they finished and Naruto was happy at the amount he and Sasuke, along with Hinata, accomplished. 

Hinata went upstairs with a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup and multiple strawberries. 

<| Did you forget what you said earlier? |> Sasuke asked, grabbing the little syrup leftover. 

<| Huh? That I wanted to eat pancakes? |> Naruto grabbed one pancake to put on a plate, but suddenly dropped it on the floor as he was flipped around. 

<| That I could fuck you later? And right now is later. |> He hurried to shove Naruto pants down to his ankles.

Naruto freaked. Sasuke was going to fuck him in the kitchen? Well, it wasn't like they hadn't done it before, but the last time it was in the middle of the night! His back arched a bit, he could feel Sasuke's palm rub him through the briefs. 

<| S-Sasuke! You d-do realize everyone is g-going to be getting u-up and they're going to want breakfast, right? H-Hey! Listen t-to me! |> Naruto knew by the time the raven-haired Uchiha gripped his thighs hard, that there was no point trying. 

The briefs were pulled his ankles now, as Sasuke bit the head of his cock. <| Shit! A-ah!|> Naruto looked at Sasuke picked up the little syrup they had left and drizzled it over his stomach and cock. It was cold and sticky, and Naruto felt a weird amount of pleasure from this. 

Sasuke once more licked the part he bit, then went onto Naruto's stomach, cleaning the mess that he purposely made. <|S-Sasuke, s-stop! Ngh!|> 

His teeth clenched together as his boyfriend now took his whole cock into his mouth, feeling the head of it touching's Sasuke's throat, which made him gag a bit. 

The Uchiha pulled out, his lips slightly covered in syrup as he licked them off. He pulled Naruto down my the shirt to make the tan-ish boy taste him, then went back down to work on his boner. Sucking him off harder now, he had one hand on Naruto waist, the other on his thigh, leaving crescent-shaped purple nail marks. 

<| F-fuck, Sasuke! You k-know how t-to s-suck cock! |>

He pulled out and gave him a smartass smirk.

<| I know how to suck yours. |>

A familiar feeling arose in Naruto's stomach, and he rolled his eyes back, squeezed shut as he grabbed Sasuke's hair and slammed his waist into his mouth. Harder and harder again he did it, Sasuke's arms now wrapped on the lower part of his back, groans coming out from the boy underneath him. The blonde moaned as he came into his boyfriend's mouth.

Naruto was recovering as Sasuke suddenly kissed him on the lips, making him taste his own spunk. <| Bitter, as usual, although it was a bit sweet this time. |> He looked at the oceans eyes as it processed through Naruto's head. 

<|Sasuke! Well, I should suck you off while I'm at it! |> The Uzumaki complained, then a grin overcame his previous rose-red looking face. He spun Sasuke around, so he was now on the counter. As his hand went down Sasuke's pants, he heard a small moan. 

<| GOD DAMN IT YOU TWO! NARUTO! I DON'T NEED TO SEE YOU NAKED OUTSIDE THE HIGH SCHOOL LOCKER ROOM! |> Sakura screamed. Naruto's pants were discarded about a few inches away from him, as from the waist down you could see everything, along with the hickey's and bite marks from other sexual sessions. 

Shikamaru came down the stairs because Choji wanted bacon for breakfast. All he saw was A half-naked blonde in a raven's pants, still against the counter and a pink-haired girl with a black bra on and red sweatpants, her front and back exposing all the claw marks from a purple haired girl. 

<|What the fuck. |> Was all he said, trying to ignore the scent of sex still hanging in the air. He took out the bacon and saw no syrup. <| Where's the syrup? |>

<| I used the last of it left to suck Naruto off, but Hinata used most of it to make Sakura some breakfast. |> Sasuke replied as he got a slight punch in the shoulder from his blonde boyfriend. 

<| Great. |> 

Later that day, they came back from the park early because Ino accidentally broke the swing and tried attacking a 55-year old. Why? Because he made a comment about her looking a stripper, and asked to dance with him. 

<| You know...|> Choji started, going into the kitchen and looking at the number of pancakes still left from this morning. <| They never finished eating this out. |>

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked at his wild brown haired boyfriend. <| You think we could make a cake? |> He picked a blueberry one and ripped a piece off, placing it into his mouth. (Not that bad!) 

<| How about we make a cake from these! But...|> He pulled out his phone and was quiet for a minute, The spike-haired boy looking at Choji's hair. He wanted to braid it, it seemed similar to Madara's. <| We can't. Although, we could make cake frosting and put it on top! |>

He nodded his head in agreement. Later that night, they had pancakes, again, and watching a horror movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how well I did for a second chapter!  
> \+ Next chapter, Tsunade and Mei have problems watching horror! (Side Sakura and Hinata! )

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do well at all?


End file.
